The present invention relates to I/O controller software for I/O subsystems, and in particular for RAID subsystems.
Typically, memory subsystems, such as RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) subsystems have been implemented using primarily hardware and firmware. This approach is driven by the need to provide high performance, high bandwidth storing and retrieving of data.
Some vendors attempted to create a "software RAID" solution with software which would run on general purpose computers and transform those computers into RAID servers. This approach suffered from lack of high performance and bandwidth for the storing of data.
An example of a RAID system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,592, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.